Shattering Stars
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Taking a different path after primary school, their paths cross yet again in a much dangerous pinch. With Misaki threatened to get executed and Saruhiko's stardom on the line, will they be able to reconcile the gap that has grown between them… to survive this dangerous world together?
1. Fortunate Fated Meeting

You know feeling that you really wanted to write about a pair but you don't have a good storyline? I know that feeling… that's why I keep on scratching until I get one! Welcome to **Shattering Stars**, a Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata fic. I just got the idea since Mamoru Miyano (CV of Saru-chan) is such a star. I have also read about the real reason of Saru's 'betrayal'… so…

I can't help but to love Saruhiko! But to think of what his name means… and as well as Misaki's. Misaki to Saru… The Blooming Beauty and the Monkey. X'D Somewhat like the Beauty and the Beast, neh? They're both bishies so… I don't think we have problems about the Beauty part…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K Project (in reality is K but I like it more with the 'Project'). References used are not from other authors.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, strong language and sexual innuendos. Some violence is also inevitable… judging from what Saru is. Strongly OOC! Seriously AU!

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

**Summary: **Taking a different path after primary school, their paths cross yet again in a much dangerous pinch. With Misaki threatened to get executed and Saruhiko's stardom on the line, will they be able to reconcile the gap that has grown between them… to survive this dangerous world together?

…

**Shattering Stars**

_**Someday, we'll be on the top of the world and you will be my King…**_

…

"It has been discovered by the operatives that this new kind of prohibited drugs have been affecting—"

The sound of espresso maker echoes around the whole room and all the man can do is to sigh at the status of the society. There is a new prohibited drug that has been proliferating in black markets and which has greatly attracted the teenagers of the city. It is said to be pretty deceiving one's senses and offers a more vigorous feeling rather than merely blissful. Ambitious teenagers speak of having powers yet no one in their right mind has seen those supernatural effects to the addicts.

Trading has been evident lately and now the police are on high alert when it comes to those drugs. Most crimes have been associated with the need and use of those drugs… which the addicts refer to as the 'Slate'. A boxlike-shaped capsule that puts people into a state of grandeur… in which they believe to have harnessed elemental powers most likely pyrokinesis.

"Yeah, right, pyrokinesis…" The man drinking his newly-brewed coffee, "The morning news has nothing else but that 'Slate' thing. I wonder if they tend to see something else other than that."

His phone then starts to ring and he hovers towards the couch where his phone is loitering at. He picks up the phone and then he answer, "Moshi, moshi. Why do you have to call me so early?"

"I have what you wanted. Where can we meet?"

"Err, I'm a bit busy today. Just put it in my drop box like a regular letter. No one goes opening other people's mails."

"Are you sure? The police have been sniffing a lot lately—"

"Just give me a damn pizza." The man growls at the phone and ends the call. He hisses and throws the phone back to the couch… drinking more of his morning coffee. He places the cup down at the center table and then he grabs the remote to find something good to watch.

"Okay, kids! What do you want to be when you grow up?" A local morning children show lingers on his TV and he can only stare at it for quite some time. The question the teacher has just thrown to her audience triggers a tragic memory… of someone who could have been long gone and out of his sight forever. He then turns off the TV and walks back into his room with his phone at hand.

He dials a number and then he waits for it to pick up, "Hey, Andy-san. Can you cancel everything for me today? Yep, you heard me right. That's all. I'm not feeling well. Goodbye."

"But Fushimi-san—!" The man ends the call before the recipient can even respond to him. He then switches off his phone and throws it at the bed as well. He then looks around his wallpaper-decorated room… filled with photos of someone very dear. It has been seven years after they have parted ways and the man can only grow bitter and infuriated about it.

In anger, he then grabs a drawer and pulls it open… showing an almost empty bottle. He pops open the cap and then he takes one from the bottle. The man stares at the piece of 'Slate' in his hand and he whispers, "…I prefer depressants more but this works in the same way…"

He then gazes at that newspaper nearby— gently glaring at the destructive headline… 'Pop Idol Fushimi Misaru, Slate User?'

The pop idol then empties the bottle by taking in all the remaining pieces before jumping back to his bed to sleep… "…Misaki…"

…

**Shattering Stars**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Fortunate Fated Meeting**

…

In such a dark warehouse, multiple violent sounds are heard as a gang beats up one young man. The young man stays unmoving at the floor as three of the gang freely kicks him around. The victim can only groan in pain… his extremities trembling in desperation to move. The boss who has been polluting the air with his cigarette then murmurs, "Oi, don't kill him…"

"Yes, chief!" The gang members heed their leader and then the one who has been standing beside the leader goes to the man… only to lift his bruised face by grabbing his orange hair, "Oi, so… when are you going to pay?"

"…" The poor boy cannot even answer so the other man hums for an answer on the boy's behalf, "How about at the end of this day? Yes, that would be great. So, Chief, can he have all day?"

"Fine by me. We'll just liquidate everything we can find in your dumpsite if you went _missing_… _and it's not our fault if you do_…"

"…" The boy breathes difficulty and then the man holding him dumps him at the floor, "See you tonight." The leader leaves first then followed by his people. After more than an hour, the boy uses his few accumulated strength to get up. He hisses at his bruises and then he wipes off the blood on his mouth. He then grabs his hoodie and beanie hat from the dirty floor.

"Those assholes… if only I can burn them with my…" He then groans loudly as his chest pounds in every beat— causing pang along his entirety. The young man stands up and weakly walks out of the warehouse… into the streets. He used to roam that place with discreet examination whom to rob. He steals, snatches and pickpockets from innocent people for money.

Money to buy 'Slates'.

The Dresden Slate, or much popular as 'Slates', is a newly-conceived prohibited drug that contains a strong chemical that sends strong stimulus to one's brain. It affects the emotional and mental state of an individual… deceiving the mind into harnessing an imaginary power such as pyrokinesis. But to others… it is also a good depressant and hallucinogen.

The man continues to walk around the busy streets… and soon, finding posters of such a well-known young man. The vegetable-turned hoodlum stares at the pop idol's face for a moment… "Geez, he has gone so far. Tch, he's probably looking down at me right now. That monkey…"

And then he passes by some newspaper stands in which he quickly notices the headlines. Aside from the proliferation of the Slates, there is also one main social topic the papers are greatly concerned with. The man reads about the article quickly and then he just leaves before the vendor asks him to buy the paper… and then recognize him as the infamous street criminal.

"That monkey… he… he uses Slates, too?" The young man the stops and smirks as he runs off with a plan, "Heheh, I don't care if you look down on me some more, Saruhiko. I'm just going to do whatever I want…"

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

"_Ahahaha! There's no way, you're going to catch me!" A pretty boy rides his skateboard and moves away from another handsome young man, "Wait… Mi… Misaki! I… I can't run… that… that fast…" The timid-looking boy stops running and pants heavily as he starts catching his breath. He grasps at his knees and then the boy he calls Misaki comes back to circle around him slowly with the board, "Oi, Saruhiko… come on…"_

"_Wait… just…" The bespectacled man then jumps at the boy with the skateboard and they fall off to the ground. Misaki then growls as he consoles his sore head, "Baka-Saru! What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I caught you, Mi~ sa~ ki~…"_

"—_!" The other boy blushes bright pink as the bespectacled one chuckles as he trespasses Misaki's personal space— the skater boy protesting, "O-Oi! You cheated! That's cheating, Saruhiko!"_

"_All is fair in love and war, my Misaki. You should know that…"_

_Misaki blushes some more as he shuts up in accordance to their little wager. Saruhiko's spectacles reflects light as he smirks deviously, "I should think of other ways to catch you some other time, Misaki~" He then licks his upper lip and then he grows much closer to his carrot for he's a bunny, "But before that… I should take my reward…"_

"…_I hate you, Saru…" Misaki closes his eyes and then Saruhiko pins him at the ground for a hot kiss._

"—mi-san!" Saruhiko suddenly awaken from a loud call from his door. He sits up and watches the door move from some serious knocking, "Fushimi-san!" The pop idol frowns at the person calling and then he turns to his side where the empty bottle of Slates is. He quickly gets up to hide it and then he preps himself up before opening the door, "Yeah, I heard you!"

He has slept in his bathrobe since he just finished showering before drinking his coffee. And to think about it, he hasn't left the cup at the dishwasher. Saruhiko quickly changes… since he feels bothered by his disheveled hair and robe. There's something sticky in his legs, too.

He opens the door with a crack and then he sees his effeminate manager, "Andy-san, what are you doing here?"

"Fushimi-san, you know you can't miss your interview today." The brunette smiles at him as if forcing him to just go to work and attend the goddamn interview. Saruhiko sighs and then he closes the door, "Fine. I'll go…"

"Thank you very much, Fushimi-san! I'll just wait for you downstairs." Andy yells from the other side of the door. Saruhiko sighs and scratches his head in annoyance, "I can't even sleep in peace."

After he finished changing… his invisible ears perk and then he jumps back at his bed to snuggle a plushie that resembles Misaki, "Misaki~! I'm just going out for a moment, okay~?" He then stops to childishly kiss the plushie with his legs swinging back and forth.

"…? F-Fushimi-san?"

"…! Get out!"

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

Late night falls over the city and Saruhiko is just on his way home. Aside from the interview, his supposed cancelled guestings to other shows have been put back into play. He could have killed Andy for that… but he later realizes that it's his life— the life he chose to live. He can only sigh at it and then just focus on driving home…

"I wish my pizza is already home when I get there." His cute and maniacal cat grin shows on his face as he daydreams about his ever beloved Misaki again, "Ah~! When I get home, I'll be back with my Misaki~ my kissy-kissy Misaki—!"

In the middle of his dirty thoughts, someone just appeared before his car while he is in that alley. He has hit on his brakes on time… making the car's bumper inches away from the mystery man's knees. The idol then glares and then honks at the person. The mysterious man then pulls out a bat from underneath his hoodie… only to swiftly circle around the car as if he is wearing roller blades.

Saruhiko twitches and then the man suddenly hits the back window of his car. The monkey suddenly rages and then he is about to get out when the mysterious boy skates again towards the windshield and breaks it as well. Saruhiko shields himself with his arms and then he smirks maliciously, "That's it!" He suddenly steps on the gas to speed up— attempting to hit the junkie.

But the man suddenly hops to get on top of the hood and then he swings his bat to hit the idol's glasses, "Stop the fucking car!"

Saruhiko hits on the brakes and despite the sudden stop, the man only hops off his skateboard to let it slide off alone. Still crouching on the hood, the junkie smirks and then he speaks, "Yo, Saruhiko. Remember me?"

The monkey freezes in his seat… only to suddenly grab the junkie's waist and pulls him down to his lap, "MISAKI!"

"Oh, shit!" Misaki suddenly grabs the top side of the broken windshield in attempt to pull himself away from Saruhiko, "OI! OI! OI! Lemme go!" The junkie struggles to get freed especially in a very dangerous situation of having most of his body inside the car, "Oi, Saruhiko! Fuck you, let go!" Misaki kicks around but all he hits is the upholstered seat since the monkey is between his legs and is currently licking-slash-kissing his tummy.

The orange-head then takes a deep breath and then drops down to where Saruhiko wants him to be. With bended knees, he sits at the other guy's lap but his shirt is caught on Saruhiko's head. With a bright blush, he hits the monkey's head with the bat repeatedly. Saruhiko can only murmur 'ouw' beneath the shirt and then Misaki finally takes it off his head himself and presses the bat against the other guy's nose, "You're still a pervert, aren't you?"

"You didn't know how much I missed you…" Saruhiko smirks, "Mi~ sa~ ki~"

"Fucking shut up." Misaki hisses and then presses the bat harder against the monkey's face, "Listen, motherfucker. I'm holding you up. Give me all your money or—" Saruhiko hits the horn with his hands behind Misaki which startles the junkie. The monkey then flips him to the passenger seat and gets above him, "I'd prefer the backseat but I don't think I can—"

"You're fucking insane!" Misaki pushes him off with his hands on the blue-haired man's face. Saruhiko grabs Misaki's wrists and pins his arms at the side of his head. The monkey then quickly pecks at Misaki's lips for a hungry kiss. Misaki blushes madly as he starts struggling stronger— Saruhiko enjoying the other guy's movements.

However, Misaki is not only struggling because Saruhiko's raping him already.

Tock. Tock. Tock. Something heavy and solid knocks on the side window which has finally caught Saruhiko's attention. With a glare, he turns to the window where a blonde man with purple specs is… waving hi with a friendly smile and a gun. The 'friendly neighbor' then aims at the monkey's head to shoot him dead. But Saruhiko is able to hit the gas with a foot which makes the guy miss and the car speed up… towards where the other gang members are. The other members scram as the car almost run them down but the leader stomps at the hood since it somewhat stops before him. The monkey then presses the brakes to make the car retreat— receiving another shot from the blonde man and from the rest of the members.

"Oi, Saru—!" Misaki tries to get up but Saruhiko holds him down with one hand as he starts driving with one foot and one hand at the steering wheel. The car keeps on backing up until another car comes from the side to clash with the broken car.

Misaki then pulls himself away as Saruhiko grabs the gearshift to avoid the car. The monkey sits as how drivers should and then Misaki grabs the seat belt, "Why aren't you wearing seat belt, you monkey?"

"I took it off before pulling you down." Saruhiko answers in a serious voice as he continues backing off swiftly to avoid the car chasing them. He then glances at Misaki and he suddenly presses the gas to go head on with the other car driven by another gang member. Misaki lets go of the seat belt… only to suddenly open the door seconds before impact. The two men jump off the car— the pop idol sacrificing his Porsche for the great escape.

The clash creates a loud explosion and the people nearby immediately go to see what happened. The gang members quickly run off as the leader walks away with his right-hand just before the crowd thickens. The leader then blows off some smoke from his mouth, "That was the singer, wasn't he?"

"Fushimi Misaru, was it? Yes, it is indeed him." The blonde man completely hides his gun underneath his vest and then he flicks his hair, "What do you want to do to him?" The leader hums in a bored manner and then he answers, "I'll tell you after I get my sleep, Izumo."

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

Kablam. Misaki and Saruhiko crash at the floor as soon as they enter the house without anyone noticing them. The two huff in fatigue and then Misaki bursts out laughing, "That was great! Acting like movie stars and shit." Saruhiko straightens and sits at the floor and then squeezing his arm which has been gashed by a bullet. Misaki then notices his childhood friend bleeding and then he said, "Saruhiko, you're—"

"Just some cleaning and bandages, I'll be alright." He answers as fatigue and giddiness conquers him. And even though Misaki hates it, he assists Saruhiko towards the bathroom where the medkit and a faucet and soap are.

Moments later, Misaki is already bandaging the arm and then he murmurs, "Those guys. They'll probably be looking for you…"

"I know. They are Slate dealers, right?"

"—! How'd you know?" Misaki twitches and then he frowns as he remembers the headlines on every paper, "Yeah, right. You're probably ordering from them, too." Saruhiko chuckles and then he strokes at Misaki's hair with his free hand, "There are a lot of dealers out there, Mi~ sa~ ki~" The orange-head blushes at the touch and then he suddenly pulls on the bandage to make Saruhiko cry in pain.

"Anyway, it wouldn't be long before they find your place. You should get out of here." Misaki murmurs as he finishes dressing the wound. Saruhiko makes a small smile and then the orange-head stares at him… only to suddenly witness the monkey wiggle in embarrassment and excitement, "It's been a while since my kissy-kissy Misaki patched me up~! Ah~! This feeling!"

"A—" Misaki blushes madly in annoyance, "AHOU! Who are you calling kissy-kissy?!"

"MISAKI!" Saruhiko jumps on him again and then Misaki starts struggling again, "Oi, Saruhiko! Let go of me! You're supposed to be a monkey not a fucking rabbit!" The monkey twitches and then pushes Misaki again to the floor since they are just sitting down at it earlier. The orange-head twitches as well with a strong blush and then Saruhiko chuckles maniacally, "Right, a monkey, you say…"

His hand then slides down from Misaki's chest to his crotch, "I should be feeding on bananas…"

Misaki blushes some more and then he just turns away, "…T-Those guys earlier…" Saruhiko eyes at Misaki's red face for a moment as he speaks, "They are supposed to kill me. I can say… Saruhiko saved me so… for now—" He then suddenly growls in embarrassment at the monkey's face, "JUST FOR NOW!" He then looks away again, "I'll… I'll let you." Misaki then glares at him again and speaks with utter contained anger, "Just this one time."

Saruhiko contentedly smiles and pecks at his beloved twice. Misaki just closes his eyes and waits for things to be over. "…I better stick with you again, Misaki. So I can always save your ass." He then gets nearer, "But no, not from me…"

Misaki blushes madly and shoots his gold eyes open… only to punch Saruhiko with his all, "That's it! I'm changing my mind! Get off of me, you perverted homo rascal! I'm totally going to kill you!"

"My, my. Hit me more, Mi~ sa~ ki~!"

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh yeah, I just made up the kissy-kissy word… it's better than 'kissable'. Sorry for turning Misaki into a swearing god.


	2. Love for Refusal, Hate for Abandonment

So, I got inspired to write the second chapter since my guidelines to follow for one of the school requirements is missing and the time allotted for it will be wasted if I don't do anything. Welcome back and Saruhiko and Misaki's situations get worse as the people come together and the news proliferates. Even their relationship gets messier than before. :3

I will also be manipulating and altering family relations. Expect some bridging. I just discovered you can call orange hair as carroty. And Saruhiko has been depicted as a rabbit! *Q* (But it's more socially accepted to use ginger instead…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K Project (in reality is K but I like it more with the 'Project'). References used are not from other authors.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, strong language and sexual innuendos. Some violence is also inevitable… judging from what Saru is. Strongly OOC! Seriously AU!

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

Saruhiko Fushimi is a pop idol by the name of Fushimi Misaru and he is indeed one of the users of the newly-produced drug Dresden Slate. Unlike most users, he uses it as a depressant and hallucinogen— creating false memories of him and his ever beloved Misaki that he lost seven years ago.

Misaki Yata is a regular street junkie who stands as a petty criminal in the city. He uses the drug Slates as well and he can surely feel the rumored supernatural powers brought along by it. Due to excessive dependence, he ends up being coerced by his dealers to pay for his liabilities.

The two friends meet in such a fateful place and together, they escape from the Misaki's pissed-off dealers. Despite the dangerous tomorrows to come, Saruhiko does not forget to show some loving towards his friend… even though Misaki is a hundred-percent against his actions.

The chase for the run-away lovers becomes much more ominous… both by the dealers and the media men.

…

**Shattering Stars**

_**Someday, we'll be on the top of the world and you will be my King…**_

…

"Tadaima~" The leader of Misaki's dealers kick open a big door and then he somewhat sings in a bored manner. Izumo Kusanagi, his right-hand, chuckles at the unnatural actions of his boss— surely tells him that he is already longing for one long sleep.

"Papa!" A young girl runs to him to embrace his waist and then he pats her head, "Anna…" The right-hand chuckles and decides to leave the two alone— until a voice whispers, "I heard what happened to your hunt moments ago. It looks like you failed, Suoh."

The leader named Mikoto Suoh turns to him and then he just faintly grins, "Yeah, the kid got away. I'll just talk to you some other time. We're sleeping…" He then walks hand-in-hand with his daughter and leaves without anything else.

The visitor who speaks just chuckles and pushes up his glasses. Izumo sighs and then he speaks, "This is unexpected, officer. Seeing you here this late."

"I am on break. And I also heard someone helped your boy escaped." The visitor begins to talk with the blonde man who duly answers with a faint smile, "Yep. It is unexpected either. It was Fushimi Misaru, the idol…" He suddenly feels a bit disturbed by the scene he saw earlier, "And they seem to be… pretty close, too."

"Hm. Fushimi Misaru, huh?"

The visitor then gets up and leaves them with a suitcase, "Just tell Suoh I came here with what he wants. About the collections, I guess I have to postpone it for quite some time." Izumo twitches and then he asks, "That's a miracle, Officer Munakata. I never thought you would be—"

"Don't get me wrong, Kusanagi." He then leaves the place, "Fushimi is also a very extravagant client. We can't afford to lose him even if you wanted to dispose him…" Izumo twitches and then he chuckles, "Well, if Mikoto will say so…"

The officer then stops walking as he turns back to Izumo, "You should better desert this place by tomorrow morning. The police is organizing raids… this place is on the list."

"E-EH!?" Izumo gasps and he looks around, "I should pack up then."

In considerable distance, the officer receives a call and then he duly answers, "Reisi Munakata here. You don't have to worry. I have already left the contents with Kusanagi. Suoh? It was our kid Fushimi's fault. I will do that later."

He flips the phone close and then he smirks, "This is starting to get entertaining. I just wish Awashima won't overdo it."

…

**Shattering Stars**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Love for Refusal, Despise for Abandonment**

…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"…Saru, make it stop…" Misaki cutely murmurs as he struggles to keep himself asleep despite the loud alarm clock. Saruhiko reaches for the alarm yet he keeps on hitting snooze to annoy the orange-head. Without any battles won, Misaki is forced to sleep next to Saruhiko that night since the monkey jammed the guest room doors. And just like what Saruhiko wanted, they have cuddled the night away.

Lying on his side, Saruhiko watches Misaki sleep some more despite the loud sunlight hidden by the drawn curtains. The blue-haired strokes at those carroty locks and then pecks at the guy's forehead— sniffing the scent of sweat in Misaki's head.

Just last night, Misaki has almost died upon seeing Saruhiko's room and all those plushies that resembles him. Completely stopped from destroying the precious wallpaper, the ginger has just gone to bed with the rabbit enjoying the very thought of sleeping in the same bed with Misaki again.

Now, the rabbit is happily sniffing and smothering himself with Misaki's hair.

Pit! Pit-pit! Pit!

Another annoying sound comes to Misaki's ear and the two men glare at the phone with the mutual feeling of hate with the sound it produces. Saruhiko takes the phone and answers the first phone call from Andy, "Andy-san…"

"Fushimi-san! Thank God you're alright! Just last night, the police have seen your car squeezed like tin can by an alley!" The manager goes on and on about the details of the case— Saruhiko remembering last night's terrific almost kiss of death. That's right… those guys might be still after Misaki.

"…? Fushimi-san?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Andy-san. I just remembered that car being jacked last night."

"Oh my goodness. I'm glad the thief didn't hurt you at all." Saruhiko glance as Misaki rolls over again with his pants running low… giving a peek of his dark blue boxers. He licks his upper lip and then he responds to Andy, "No worries. I parked it somewhere and then it got lost." The manager then twitches, "You seem to be uncaring about it, Fushimi-san…"

"Just shut up. Just call me when you really need to…" The monkey glances at the carrot again who snuggles the pillows more. "I'm really busy at the moment." Andy then chuckles before saying, "Okay, Fushimi-san. Good luck on the girl. I'm pretty sure you're with one…"

"Ah, yeah…" Saruhiko stares at Misaki's sleeping-slash-snoring face as he rolls around again, "One pretty girl…"

The phone call ends and then Saruhiko goes back to bed in intention of pecking at Misaki again. However, the other boy gets up to stretch and then inquire for breakfast as he yawns, "Oi, Saru… is breakfast ready?"

"Just for a moment." The guy sits down at the bed while waiting for Misaki to lower his hand. He does so and the rabbit sends another kiss to his sweet ginger. Being sleepy and left without his ability to quickly analyze the stimulus, Misaki lets Saruhiko kiss him some more… even slowly kissing back—

"Fuck, Saruhiko!" Misaki quickly pulls back and then he covers his mouth with the back of his hand, "Holy shit. What are you doing!?" The monkey blinks at him with his expressionless eyes and then he sits back down. For a moment, he stares quietly at the blushing carrot and then Misaki frowns at him, "Oi, Saruhiko…" The pop idol lowers his head and smiles a bit…

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast. Just stay here…" He then maniacally looks at him again, "Mi~ sa~ ki~"

BOMP! Misaki hits his face with a pillow hardly, "Just make the fucking breakfast!"

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

"Itadakimasu!" They chorus and then they start eating the special omelet Saruhiko prepared for his kissy-kissy Misaki. The street junkie digs in messily and then stares at the pop idol as he barely touches his food, "Oi, what aren't you eating normally?" Saruhiko then smiles sweetly at the ginger and then he whispers, "It'll probably put me in overdose. The love potion…"

Misaki then spurts the chewed omelet and rice out of his mouth and then the idol frowns at him, "How indecent. Clean after your mess, Misaki." The guy then wheezes out and then he yells at Saruhiko, "You fucking monkey! What do you think you're doing!?" He then blushes as he murmurs to the side with a pout, "(Here I was enjoying the food…)"

"Ah~ Misaki~ liked the food~" The monkey grins maniacally, "My cooking~" Misaki then retorts, "Shut up! I wasn't eating anything for the last few days that's why—!?" They both freeze at the idea… and then Misaki flusters in annoyance, "ARGH! FINE!" He calms down and then he blushes again, "…I liked the food." Saruhiko erases the malice in his smile, "I didn't put anything odd in. I just don't usually eat heavy breakfasts. I just cooked for you, Misaki…"

The other guy twitches and then he whispers as if an innocent child, "F-For me?" The monkey hums in agreement and then Misaki blushes again… eating more in silence. The pop idol then looks around for the clock and then he stares at the untimely breakfast at past 9 in the morning. This day is completely free for the pop idol and then Misaki has a question popping out of his silence, "Ah, yeah, Saruhiko. Why'd you change your name? What was it… Misaru?"

"Ahh…" Saruhiko smirks and then he stares seductively at Misaki again, "It's all written in hiragana. Misaki— Saruhiko. Misa— Saru. Misaru~"

"…Fucking bastard." The man blushes and then he remembers, "Right. Saruhiko, we should leave this place before they get to find us." The rabbit hums and then he smiles, "Relax~ It wouldn't be a problem if ever they do."

"But they are Slate-dealers. The media will make things out of it."

"It'll be alright if I say so." Saruhiko then leans at his chair in a provoking position, "Besides, it sounds to me that Misaki is concerned about my career." The ginger then retorts in a different way, "Of course, I am! You always wanted to be—" He then silences himself and then resorts to tch-ing, "Geez. I just don't like a lot of cameras following us around if ever…"

"Misaru's true self revealed! The existence of a male lover!" The monkey chuckles, "Sounds good…" Misaki then repeatedly slams the table lightly, "That isn't my concern! And why the fuck do you not care of your image!? You're going to be gay guy in the—!?"

Saruhiko chuckles and gets up from his seat. He then goes behind Misaki to hug from— chin to the ginger's shoulder, "That's because I love you, Misaki."

The ginger blushes more and then yells at him after jerking away, "Don't fuck with me!"

DING! DONG! The doorbell rings and then Misaki holds Saruhiko to prevent him from answering right away. He stares at the ginger and then Misaki runs off to hide somewhere and then Saruhiko gets to the door. He opens it and then Misaki shoots his hand to his nose… seeing such a very heavenly girl in a tight uniform with oozing assets, "…Pizza…"

She has this beautiful face, pale blonde hair, and unmistakably… bored facial expression. Her pizza girl uniform looks like a hand-me-down since her breasts are barely fitting inside… as well as her thighs in her skirt. Misaki continues to ogle at her even after Saruhiko speaks with her. The monkey then grins, "Awashima-san, you're delivering things personally?"

"Uh, I guess it can't be helped." She enters and then puts down the pizza at the table… noticing two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. She then turns to Saruhiko as she crosses her arms before her chest, "What's with the commotion last night? Getting involved with Suoh's group?" The pop idol twitches and then he checks the box of pizza, "Uh. It can't be helped…"

"Do you understand what you just did?" She angrily growls discreetly and then Saruhiko holds his forehead, "Gugh. No time to actually ponder on that."

"_**We**_ will be after you, Fushimi. Are you really that carefree about things?" The woman he calls Awashima speaks, "Don't take us so lightly." Saruhiko sighs and then he looks at her, "Give me Misaki Yata's bill. I'll pay for it." She then chuckles, "Don't think you can always resolve things with money."

"It works most of the time."

The girl then moves away to get the innocent box lying around at the shoe rack, "Maybe you can pacify the organization. But Suoh's group won't let you off the hook that fast. Especially when you made a mark on their excellent performance." She then swings around to weave a sword made of blue flames and uses it to send a faint shockwave slash to the idol.

Saruhiko then deflects it with another blue flame sword— both staring at each other until the swords vanish seconds after. The lady then grins, "I have also come to personally deliver their group's warning." She straightens and voids her face of emotions again, "I'm surprised you can summon the flames now." Saruhiko sighs and leans on the table with his one arm— using the other to shoo her away. The woman leaves completely and then the monkey falls out of balance… but Misaki is able to catch him.

"Oi, Saruhiko!" The guy calls the man in his arms and then he grins in excitement, "How'd you do that!? The flames!?" The brunet then just flings his head to Misaki's chest. The ginger twitches at the actions and realizes that Saruhiko has fallen unconscious, "Oi! Saruhiko!"

…

**Shattering Stars**

…

"_Saruhiko! Saruhiko!" A lighter voice of Misaki calls his attention and then he lifts face to see the ginger in front of him, "Are you even listening to me?" The monkey shakes his head and then the guy pouts with a faint blush, "Geez… I said… let's go out sometimes. School's been pestering me for a while now." He then cheers up, flailing his hands up high and splashing some water, "Where do you want to go?"_

_The dark-haired guy looks around and finds himself in a tub… with his beloved ginger. A faint blush comes to his face as he realizes that they are both naked… soon, having the idea sends a small grin to his face. Misaki then pinches Saruhiko's nose for not listening again, "Saruhiko!" The monkey lifts his annoyed face for getting pinched and then Misaki speaks again, "Where are we going, Saruhiko?"_

_Saruhiko hums and then he lays back at the rim, thinking about places. There's too much he wants to take his beloved to… however, this is his own dream world and everything here is woven by the Dresden Slate. He can only bitterly grin as the fraud Misaki anticipatively waits for his answer. The monkey then gives up on thinking, "…Where do you want me to take you, Misaki?"_

_The boy hums and then he looks around… "Let's skip school tomorrow and let's go to the beach!"_

_Misaki grins his most innocent, "Take me to the beach, Saruhiko! Let's have fun!"_

_It doesn't matter if everything has to be untrue. He only seeks refuge… for his undying broken love._

The lights suddenly begin to blind Saruhiko as he struggles to open his eyes. It isn't fluorescent or any other house light… it's direct sunlight which makes the guy wonder. As much as he knows, he only passed out after deflecting the attack of that woman named Awashima. He shrugs off the hazy feeling and then tries to get up… only to notice an arm on his chest.

Saruhiko turns his left and then he sees the most beautiful being in his eyes sleeping next to him. Atop a rundown bed in a rundown house, Misaki lies down on his side, an arm under his head and the other one is spread along Saruhiko's chest. The street junkie sleeps like a child… his clear and innocent face dazes the pop idol even more.

Though still weakened by the usage of the drug's 'powers', the bespectacled man lowers the ginger's arm to his waist and he lies on his side to stare more at the sleeping beauty. He is murmuring words Saruhiko cannot even make out… it seems to be a sweet dream since he is smiling slowly. Saruhiko then starts stroking at Misaki's hair… only to notice something funny.

The cardigan he was wearing earlier is now embracing Misaki's body and the unintentionally-lowered zipper exposed his tan chest. Why would he remove his tops and drag his pride down to wear Saruhiko's cardigan? The monkey ponders at the suspicious scenario and then he looks around some more. The place is completely rundown no matter how much the pop idol beautifies his perception at things. Is this Misaki's home?

"…ko… come… closer…"

The monkey twitches as the ginger calls for his name… or what he assumed Misaki did. He does what the ginger asks of him and then Misaki moves his other hand as if moving in his sleep. Saruhiko places the jerking hand to his face and then he sniffs in Misaki's scent from his hand. The sleeper chuckles as if being tickled… soon, Saruhiko moves on to licking Misaki's fingers, "…Stop… that tickles… Saruhiko…"

With that gleeful and playful murmur, Saruhiko leaves the fingers alone and gets nearer to actually nibble at Misaki's jaw and neck. The guy chuckles again and then the monkey cannot help but to start wetting Misaki's face with his licks and wet kisses. Soon, his other hand begins to crawl beneath Misaki's clothes… fingers rubbing against that smooth-skinned chest.

Saruhiko gently shifts the other guy to lie on his back as the monkey mounts on him— soon, kissing the poor guy hungrily. The guy never awakens or kisses back… and it's getting suspicious. There is also this weird tangy taste on his tongue. He ignores it anyway and continues loving the sleeper with his intimate actions and messages of love… only to feel Misaki's hand clasping at his back.

The monkey pulls back a bit to see the ginger's sheepish eyes and that strong blush on his face. The guy then murmurs, "…so hot… I feel like… burning…"

The pop idol then strokes at the guy's hair that starts to get damp by sweat, "Do you want me to take your clothes off?" The sheepish eyes look away and it is the loudest 'yes' Saruhiko can hear from Misaki's body language. But after stripping the ginger's cardigan, Saruhiko then gets attacked by Misaki with a punch and he pins the monkey under him. He then grabs the brunet's collar and he starts yelling, "Fuck you, Saruhiko! Who do you think you are, huh!? You asshole bastard monkey!"

The guy then starts punching him forcefully but the pop idol is able to catch every hit, "How dare you suddenly act like we're THIS close, huh!? You left me alone for fucking seven years! You don't… you don't ask me how I've been…" He stops and starts to cry, "Don't you know how hard it is to live without you…? You're everything I had and… you…"

"Misaki?" The ginger suddenly slumps to the ground… hitting his forehead with the floor beside Saruhiko. The monkey frowns at the weird happenings until Misaki starts complaining about the heat again, "Saru… hiko… so hot… it hurts…" The lover twitches and then he quickly grabs Misaki and makes him sit at his lap— Saruhiko sitting up as well. He then begins looking around as Misaki begins nailing his shoulder in pain…

"Saru… I can't… even…"

"Stop." He presses his kissy-kissy Misaki's head against the side of his neck— the monkey now spotting the open packet of slates along with the sealed ones on the table. He then turns to his beloved, "Misaki, did you… no, how many did you take? You can't just go take one of those!"

"Sorry… I just… couldn't help myself…" Misaki murmurs and then his hands begin to tremble after sliding down Saruhiko's arms, "It hurts. Am I…?" He chokes a bit and then Saruhiko grabs his shoulders to face Misaki, "No, you're not dying. I'll make sure you won't." The ginger then slumps his head again and then he whispers, "…I'm really so helpless without you…"

Saruhiko stares at him and searches his pockets for his cellphones… one should be there somewhere. Finding nothing at his disposal, he makes Misaki lie down and make sure he won't move until he gets back. Saruhiko runs out of the house and then flings his head around to see the streets. He runs off… trying to find a telephone booth until a girl suddenly taps his shoulder. Saruhiko twitches and turns to her… seeing her grinning widely, "Hey! Aren't you Fushimi Misaru? I'm such a huge fan! Can I ask for an autograph?"

"Look, I'm busy. Bother me another time." The pop idol brushes her off harshly and is about to run off until he realizes something. He then walks back to her and titters— releasing charms, "Oh, I'm so sorry— thinking other important stuff. Sure why not? Can I borrow your phone after?"

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
